


Aftermath

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: Not everything heals properly..you can’t always escape something that permanently scarred you. Agent 3 has a nightmare and her girlfriend is there to help..





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastymajesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/gifts).



Agent 3 looked around currently trying to find a way out of where she was currently,but where was she exactly? That damn deepsea metro and it was almost pitch black currently which was putting her on edge she wasn’t supposed to be here and the better question was how did she even manage to get back to the place all alone. The orange inkling kept walking around searching for anyone or anything in the area she had seemingly been walking in circles until she found something that made her feel frozen it was that dumb telephone or well AI that stupid shit machine that called itself “Commander Tartar”. A feeling of pure dread surged through her body she felt as if she had been glued to the floor which didn’t help.

The inkling began to struggle trying to run away but she still couldn’t move it seemed like the phone was getting closer every second somehow until it was now directly in front of her only a few inches from her face Agent 3 then looked to her left to see Cap’n Cuttlefish frowning as if she had done something wrong to make him upset or disappointed. She turned back to the phone and realized all to late what was going to happen as the telephone leaked the primordial sludge onto her face,Agent 3 began to scream or tried to though nothing came out.

An almost indescribable pain similar to being burnt was now surging through the left side of her face it was getting hard to see now as well after a few moments the inkling realized she was on that moving platform back at the elevator and that made her internally panic as she knew what was coming next. Soon enough Agent 8 appeared and looked shocked to see her and the fact she had tied Cap’n Cuttlefish up once more it seemed. Now having no control over her own body Agent 3 jumped down from the platform and headed down to where Agent 8 was. 

The two agents began to fight once again with Agent 8 taking out Agent 3 as she used the unlimited specials once more though somehow the inkling got the upper hand and managed to injure Agent 8 leaving her on the floor. “No,no,no! I don’t want to do this!” Agent 3 tried to yell though once again no sound or noise came from her mouth as the telephone still had full control. She approached Agent 8 was laying on her side in obvious pain and pressed her hero shot to the octoling’s head and forced a smile the inkling finally spoke one word “Exterminate..” and as she pressed the trigger she noticed the octoling just smiled at her as if nothing was wrong then Agent 8 was spatted and the only thing remaining was the other girl’s gear and weapon which was broken.

Everything came crashing down right then and there as the sudden realization Agent 3 had as she just killed Agent 8,she began to scream this time she actually made noise the now teal colored inkling kept screaming at the top of her lungs and dropped her weapon scratching and tearing at the goop on the left side of her face violently as if that would help. “No! No! Please somebody help somebody make this stop!!” The inkling cried out though she shut up the moment she heard the phone’s mocking voice speak to her “Good job soldier..now that 10,008 is out of the way eliminate that old scrap of seafood as well..”.

Once more against her will the agent turned and moved towards the platform where she had stood on not so long ago and aimed her hero shot once more but this time at Cap’n Cuttlefish and shot him directly in the face he was splatted as well but knowing what she done to Agent 8...the man she thought of as a loving grandpa was now dead to. Everything was becoming dark once again and Agent 3 gave up falling to her knees and sobbing in defeat now accepting her fate. Though she let out one last distressed scream and then heard a familiar voice call out to her,she then woke up thankfully..in front of her was Agent 8 with a concerned look and was holding the inkling close to her “A-Agent 3! I heard you screaming and when I came in your room you were thrashing around and I know you don’t like being woken up but I had to!”. 

The octoling was cut off by the other girl quickly hugging her and burying her face in her shoulder “Ei-Eight..thank you for waking me up..a-and don’t leave me please” Agent 8 was confused until she heard 3 cry out and began to sob into her shoulder which only concerned the octoling even more now. “Three I wouldn’t leave you alone like this you know that right?” Agent 8 wrapped one arm around Agent 3’s waist and the other around her back holding the inkling in a secure hug though she couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t very comforting as she heard her girlfriend continue to cry.

Eventually 3’s crying came to a stop though she didn’t move out of 8’s hold on her as it felt comfortable and also made her feel somewhat safe,she wouldn’t ever admit it to though as she felt embarrassed slightly. The orange inkling closed her eyes and hugged Agent 8 tightly glad the other girl was here to comfort her. Eight took a moment to think of what to say before speaking “Three...what happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I think it would help if you did”, a few moments of silence passed before 3 responded “I had a nightmare..a bad one and it was about when that stupid AI brainwashed me,A-And I couldn’t control myself and yo-you and cap’n cuttlefish were—“ Agent 3 was cut off by Agent 8 giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek and whispering to her softly “It’s okay 3..it was never your fault I promise now get some rest and I promise when you wake up I’ll still be here,ok?” The octoling let her girlfriend out of her hold to lie down and get back under the covers which 8 of course got under with her Agent 3 was much calmer now after being comforted also reassured it was ok now. The two fell asleep slowly with Agent 8 wrapping her arms around 3’s waist to hold her close incase she needed any more comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my terrible grammar and writing,I need to work on it more!


End file.
